1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of fabricating a sputtering target, a sputtering target using the method, and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus using the sputtering target.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus, which is a self-luminous display device, is advantageous for having excellent luminance, driving voltage, and response speed characteristics and for being able to implement multiple colors as well as having wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, and fast response times.
An organic light-emitting display apparatus may include an organic light-emitting diode (“OLED”). The OLED may be easily deteriorated by moisture and oxygen. For this reason, an organic light-emitting display apparatus includes a sealing structure for sealing the OLED from moisture and oxygen. The sealing structure may be formed of a thin film encapsulation. The thin film encapsulation may be formed of an inorganic material, and the inorganic material may be deposited on a substrate using a sputtering method. In the case of using a sputtering method, a sputtering target becomes a negative electrode, and the substrate to be deposited becomes a positive electrode. That is, the sputtering target has a more negative charge than the substrate, and as a result, a positively charged material may accelerate toward and collide with the target to emit atoms of the target. When the material forming the thin film encapsulation is an insulating inorganic material, the sputtering target also needs to be formed of the insulating inorganic material, however such a target has a too large resistance, in other words, has a small conductivity, and thus the charge of the target may not be maintained more negative than that of the substrate. Under these circumstances, deposition of the insulating inorganic material using a sputtering method may be difficult.